utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aliciane
Basic Details *'Gender': Female *'Voice Provider': xmegaminoaix (Aloe Deala) *'Type': MANGAloid 111-A *'Theme color': Orange/Black *'Hair color': Dark Brown *'Skin color': Tan *'Eye color': Dark Brown *'Character items': none at the moment *'Voice range': G3 - E6 *'Appends': WIP *'Date of Birth': April 27, 1994 (aged 17 all throughout) *'Released date': December 1, 2011 *'Related UTAUloids': Rei Miene (sister), Rui Miene (sister), Rie Miene (sister), Artemis von Crux (best friend), Christine Gale (close friend) *'Voicebank downloads': For downloads, kindly check the Voice Configuration section. Voice Configuration Aliciané is an UTAUloid divided into two; her chest tones shown in the persona of Aliciané STRONG and her head tones shown in the persona of Aliciané MIST. The password to all VB downloads is her''' TYPE of UTAULOID''' and is case-sensitive. Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1 Download link: Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1 This is literally Aliciané's first recorded VB and has no oto.inis nor hiragana aliases; however, she can sing clear and well enough. It can only read romaji USTs/VSQs and is considered as Aliciané's chest tones. Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 2 Download link: Still in progress This is the second VB of Aliciané STRONG. This VB has hiragana aliases but still no oto.inis and is actually just similar to ACT 1. The creator recommends users to download this VB instead once it is finished. Aliciané MIST CV ACT 1 Download link: Aliciané MIST CV ACT 1 This is the second recorded VB of Aliciané. Unlike Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1, this VB is higher in pitch and more stable in volume; unfortunately it has some pronunciation errors that are only noticeable to some songs. The VB has no hiragana aliases nor oto.inis. This VB is considered as Aliciané's head tones. Aliciané MIST CV ACT 2 Download link: Still in progess The goal of this VB is to fix all pronunciation errors that ACT 1 had. It also aims to have aliases and oto.inis. Aliciané Appends WIP Songs (in YouTube) *'Why Don't You Call Me Yet?' - A song originally by Kagamine Rin. This song is her release/debut song. UST was made by lunaxx99. It can be found here *'Last Night, Good Night' - The version used was originally sung by Hatsune Miku. This has been decided by the creator to be her second song. The UST was made by TheSnowSongstress. It can be found here *'Marukaite Chikyuu (Philippines Ver.)' - The first ED of the anime, Axis Powers Hetalia. Originally sung by Daisuke Namikawa (Italy and Romano's Seiyuu). Using ChibyChan11/ChibySmiley's UST and with the lyrics of Philippines-tan, xmegaminoaix, was able to make Aliciané sing a Philippines version of the song. Link can be found here . *'Happy Synthesizer' - The song is originally sung by Megurine Luka and Gumi Megpoid. The UST was made by AnMeiChan and it features another MANGAloid named Artemis von Crux (WIP). The video can be found here *'Cendrillon' - The song is originally sung by KAITO and Hatsune Miku and the UST was made by noname. It's the first song by Aliciané STRONG (MANGAloid) and Rie Miene (DEMOloid) sang together with their creators, xmegaminoaix and LEN (ShamanBook in YouTube). The video can be found here *'Promise' - A song originally by Vocaloid 02 Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. It is the first song Aliciané sung with a fellow UTAU user with YouTube as the main source of communication. This song was sung with Sakura Midori. The UST was made by nmasao1 and the link to the video can be found here *'Trololol Song' - A song originally sung by Edward Hill and is known for being called Mr. Trololol. The song is known to be the second RickRoll song and it was uploaded supposedly for April Fools Day (but was 7 days late). The VSQ was made by olexki while the UST was made by MolouKii. The video can be found here *'Melancholic' - A song originally by Kagamine Rin. The UST used was made by umbrellaguns. This video according to the creator has been given the less effort to make and it will most likely be redone. It can be found here *'Matryoshka' - ''A song sung originally by GUMI and Miku. The UST was originally by MystSaphyr. She sung this with Rie Miene ACT 2. The video link can be found here The author, xmegaminoaix, greatly thanks the UST-makers for their generosity in sharing their USTs.... and for their diligence in making them. Gallery Trivia *In ''Mikasalle, her full name is ''Aliciané Delaine ''however, in UTAU she has no last name. (Since stars like Shakira and Beyoncé have no last names.) *In real life, xmegaminoaix and LEN (not the Vocaloid but the voice provider of Rei and Rie Miene) are sisters. *In other Aliciané stories, Aliciané STRONG represents the original Aliciané while Aliciané MIST is her "conscience". *Aliciané MIST has a higher voice as compared to Aliciané STRONG. Her voice also sounds softer. *Aliciané's APPENDS are actually all the creator's other alter egos since Aliciané represents her creator in the UTAU world. *As of now, the creator is working on making decent oto.inis and APPENDS. Category:UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:MANGAloid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Rin Kagamine admirers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Tagalog Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Romaji voicebank Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:MANGAloid Category:MANGAloids Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Female voicer